


A Love Like This Will End in Tragedy

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: An angsty ficlet based on Marianas Trench’s new song Only the Lonely Survive. Virgil and Roman are in a constant on and off relationship when suddenly Virgil decides he wants to permanently end it. But Roman knows nobody will ever love Virgil the way he does.





	A Love Like This Will End in Tragedy

**_I don’t know how you feel yourself, but I’d rather hurt here than be happy somewhere else._   
**

* * *

“What is the problem here, Virgil?”

“The problem is that you only  _ever_  think about yourself!”

“Oh, I do?! Was I only thinking about myself when I skipped my audition to comfort you after you got into a fight with your brother?!”

“I never asked you to do that!”

“Well, I did! Doesn’t that mean anything?!” Roman stared at Virgil who was looking at him with tears in his eyes. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. 

Roman looked up and discretely wiped his own tears away, gesturing for Virgil to take a seat next to him. After a moments hesitation, Virgil obliged, sitting on the other end of the couch. Roman sighed softly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, I know you don’t like it.” Roman whispered quietly, “I just…I love you so much, Virge, and sometimes I feel like you don’t know…how much you mean to me.” 

Virgil sniffed and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve.

“I love you too,” He whispered finally, looking over at Roman. “But…I’m exhausted, Ro. And I know you are too.”

“Do you ever think that we would be better off,” Virgil took a pause and swallowed thickly, looking down at Roman’s carpet. “with other people?” 

Roman almost gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned to look at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to speak but his tongue felt like it was made of cotton balls, drying out his mouth and preventing words from coming out.

“I…” He croaked, clearing his throat before attempting to speak again. “No, I…I’ve never thought that. I love-”

“I know. And I love you too, of course I do, but we fight constantly.” Virgil sighed and fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie. He still couldn’t muster up the courage to actually  _look_  at Roman. “And we’re so incompatible. You know it’s not true that opposites attract? They actually don’t.” 

Roman could feel his heart sinking lower and lower into his stomach the more Virgil spoke.

“S-so, you wanna…you’re breaking up with me?” Roman asked, though he could barely get the question out. “Like…permanently?” 

At that, Virgil finally looked up and glanced at his boyfriend. His heart broke seeing the devastation on Roman’s face but he knew he had to be strong–for the both of them.

“Yes. I do.” 

Silence fell between the two of them for a few minutes, tense and uncomfortable, before Virgil stood up and grabbed his backpack from the armchair.

“I’ll um…I’ll see you around?” He said quietly, hoping against hope that Roman would turn around and face him. Say something. Stop him. But he didn’t. So, Virgil sighed and walked towards the door, pulling it open slowly. 

Before he left, Virgil turned around one last time and glanced at Roman who was staring at the floor like it had done something to offend him.

“We can…still be friends?” Virgil said, more of a question than an offer, giving Roman one last chance to get up and stop him from leaving. But Roman didn’t do anything. Virgil wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. 

And with that, Virgil walked out of Roman’s apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

When the door clicked shut, Roman allowed his tears to fall freely but he didn’t make a sound, instead watching as tiny droplets of water fell from his eyes onto the carpet below.

* * *

_**I’m sure you thought of someone else. Somebody not as complicated as myself.** _

* * *

_**Landon Sharpe**_  and 3 others reacted to  _ **Virgil Alexander** ’s _facebook post.

_**@VirgilGregory**  started following  **@Landon_Sharpe**._

_**@VirgilGregory**  liked 2 of  **@Landon_Sharpe** ’s posts._

Landon Sharpe.

Roman wasn’t… _stalking_  this guy, per se. He was just very interested in…foreign horror films?  _That’s_ what Landon was into? Virgil hated horror films. They made him…well, they made him anxious.

Roman sighed and turned his phone off, rolling onto his side and groaning quietly.

It had been 3 weeks since Virgil broke up with him and, as you can probably tell, he wasn’t dealing with it well.

Countless times, Roman caught himself opening up old text messages between him and Virgil, just so he could relive when things were good and simple. When Virgil still loved  _him_  and not this Landon Sharpe guy who apparently looooved hiking and saving dogs from the rain or whatever he wanted his Instagram followers to believe.

So day after day, Roman sat in his room and watched as Landon slowly replaced Roman in Virgil’s heart and in his life.

* * *

**_He’ll never scar you like I do. No, but he’ll never know you, not the way that I knew you._ **

* * *

Things with Landon were…great. They were fine, really! That’s what Virgil kept telling himself and his friends. They were  _fine._

Maybe a little too fine.

Landon was sweet and nice and really, everything Virgil wanted in a boyfriend since…well, since Roman. But when Landon smiled at him, Virgil didn’t feel the same fluttering in his chest as he had with Roman. His first kiss with Landon was good but it didn’t even compare to the  _sparks_  that flew during his first kiss with Roman.

God, even their fights were boring.

Virgil watched as Landon typed away at his computer, working on an essay or something for his political science class. Yeah. He was a poli-sci major, on top of everything. Practically Roman’s polar opposite.

“So, um…did you wanna get dinner tonight?” Virgil asked, leaning against Landon’s breakfast bar. “Or were you just going to spend the entire night working on your paper?” 

Landon smiled apologetically but didn’t look away from his laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Sorry, babe,”  _Ugh, Virgil hated cliché pet names._ “This is only gonna take like…another hour.” 

“I’ve been here for an hour and a half already, if you were too busy to hang out tonight you should’ve just said so.”

Virgil didn’t know where all of his sudden irritation was coming from. Maybe he wanted a fight. He wanted  _something_ to happen, something…exciting. 

Landon sighed and typed a few more words in before closing his computer and smiling at Virgil.

“There, happy now?” Landon stood up and walked over to Virgil, smiling playfully and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Now…dinner? I was thinking pizza?”

Virgil wanted Chinese.

“Sure, whatever you want.” Virgil said, faking a smile when Landon kissed his cheek and walked towards the front door. 

This was what he wanted, right? Something simple and easy…something…calm. Not like what he and Roman had. The fighting, the jealousy…the passion, the love…

Virgil glanced at his phone, almost willing it to buzz with a message from…well, he didn’t know who he wanted to see a message from. Roman? Surely it wasn’t healthy to be thinking so much about your ex-boyfriend when your great  _new_ boyfriend was less than 4 feet away.

So, Virgil sighed and pocketed his phone and joined Landon at the front door, kissing him lightly before grabbing his hand, frowning at how mundane and  _fine_  Landon’s touch felt.

* * *

**_But I know a love like this will end in tragedy. You know every kiss suspending gravity burns us both. To love this close, we lose ourselves and I know we won’t get out alive._ **

* * *

“Roman?”

Roman froze from his place at the bar where he sat nursing a Shirley Temple. He knew that voice all too well. 

Slowly, Roman lifted his head and saw Virgil standing 3 feet away from him, looking cuter than ever in a black button-up and his signature ripped jeans. And how did Roman look, you may ask?

Straight-out-of-rehearsal was not Roman’s favourite look. He thought he probably looked sloppy and sweaty after a long day of choreo and blocking. He’d even forgotten to bring a spare set of clothes for  _after_ rehearsal so there he was, sitting in his sweaty t-shirt and hoodie (Virgil’s hoodie but…shh) and sweatpants. 

Now, normally Roman would never have even left the house looking as disheveled as he  _thought_ he looked but…he found he just couldn’t be bothered to make the effort anymore. And his co-star had convinced him to get a drink with her and their cast-mates after rehearsal and honestly? One night without sulking and stalking Virgil couldn’t hurt.

“Virgil…h-hey.” Roman said, forcing a small smile and running his fingers through his hair slowly. “Sorry, I’m a mess. I had rehearsal.”

Virgil eyed Roman slowly, taking in his artfully messy hair and his overly casual clothes that honestly looked… _very_  attractive on his ex-boyfriend. And was that…was that Virgil’s hoodie? Virgil smirked despite himself.

“It’s okay, you still look…”  _Really hot._ “Fine.”

Virgil gestured to the barstool next to Roman and Roman shrugged, nodding once. Virgil sat down and ordered a coke from the bartender, smiling politely at him. 

“So…what brings you here?” Virgil asked. 

Roman nodded his head backward at the dance floor where his co-star Valerie was dancing with a few other cast-mates. 

“Valerie asked me to join her and our cast-mates for a drink. I guess she saw how upset I’ve been since…” Since you broke my heart. “Since…y’know.”

Virgil nodded slowly and sipped his coke slowly, waiting for Roman to say something. He didn’t.

“I’m here with Logan and Patton, you remember them?” Virgil asked, looking back at his table where his two friends sat. 

Roman looked at the pair and nodded politely. Patton waved at him joyfully whilst Logan simply nodded back. 

“Yeah, I remember them.” Roman said, a faraway look in his eye as he sipped his drink. “I remember that Logan didn’t like me very much.” 

“Logan didn’t  _not_  like you, he just…he doesn’t warm up to people quickly.” 

Roman let out a quiet huff of a laugh. Virgil hadn’t realised how much he’d missed that laugh until he hadn’t heard it for a month. 

“Do you remember our first date?” 

Roman looked up, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. 

“What?” 

“Our first date.” Virgil repeated, taking a quick sip of his soda. “You invited me to your place and you cooked me dinner? And we ended up getting into a debate about-”

“-about which Disney villain was the most interesting. Of course I remember.” Roman said quietly, a small smile on his lips. “I still think that I was right. Dr. Facilier was by  _far_ the most interesting! Voodoo magic? A sentient shadow? A boss-ass song?”

Virgil watched Roman speak, a fond smile on his face. He’d missed this. 

“Well, I still think Ursula was the best. I mean…she’s basically a badass half-octopus, half-lady lawyer. How sick is that?” Virgil countered with a challenging grin. Roman looked over at Virgil, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Hm…interesting counter but…you’re still wrong.”

They laughed together and for the first time in months, there was no tension surrounding them. No underlying passive aggression, no threat of a fight. Just… _them._  The way they used to be. 

The laughter died down and soon the sound of pop music filled the empty air between them. Neither knew if they should discuss the…elephant in the room.

“So-”

“I saw-”

They both stopped talking immediately, waiting for the other to go. Virgil laughed quietly and shook his head, gesturing for Roman to go first.

“I saw that, um…you have a…you’re seeing someone?” Roman asked, picking up one of the cherries floating in his drink and popping it into his mouth. More for something to  _do_ than out of actual hunger or thirst.

Virgil froze. 

“Um…yeah, I am. He’s…”  _Boring? Mundane? Nothing like you?_ “He’s okay. He’s studying poli-sci at the university of Florida. Logan introduced us actually.” 

So apparently, alongside Landon,  _Logan_  was Roman’s biggest enemy right now. He fought the urge to shoot the bespectacled children’s education major his signature death glare.

“That’s  _so_ great! I’m so happy for you.” Roman said, trying his hardest to sound upbeat. It didn’t work. 

Virgil hummed thoughtfully as he watched the condensation from his glass trickle slowly down to the wooden table. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the song changed and the lights turned low.  _Their_ song was playing. Virgil smiled sadly and looked at Roman who was staring at Virgil thoughtfully.

“What?” Virgil asked, the corner of his lip perking up slightly.

“Dance with me.” Roman asked, getting up from his chair and holding a hand out for Virgil to take. “For old times sake. This  _is_ our song after all, remember?”

Virgil bit his lip, trying to conceal the smile growing on his face. He thought of all of the reasons why he shouldn’t take Roman’s hand right now. His brain willed his body to move away from Roman, to walk  _back_ to his own table and text his boyfriend immediately. But his heart begged to differ. 

Instead, he took Roman’s hand and let himself be pulled to the dance floor. He let himself be spun around by Roman as the chorus pounded, among tens of other sweaty bodies. Virgil let himself forget for a second that they weren’t together anymore, that this was unfair to Landon  _and_ to Roman. 

But Virgil figured he could let himself be selfish this once.

The song slowed down as the bridge began playing and Roman pulled Virgil close, a fiery look in his eye and a slight quirk on his lips. Virgil had forgotten what a good dancer Roman was. 

And if that weren’t enough, Roman leant in ever closer, his lips just barely brushing the shell of Virgil’s ear as he began to sing along.

 _“Me and you get low._  
So why do you let go?  
Our undertow pulls us both though…”

Virgil’s eyes slipped shut and he leaned into Roman’s touch. He hadn’t had a drop of alcohol to drink but in that moment he felt tipsy on the scent of Roman’s sweaty skin mixed with his cologne, on the sound of Roman’s soft voice lifting into falsetto in his ear, on the feeling of Roman’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

Maybe that’s the reason why he did it.

Virgil leaned his head away from Roman’s, registering his ex-boyfriend’s confused,  _hurt_  expression for a moment, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and pulled him closer as they kissed, one hand lifting to caress the hairs on the nape of Roman’s neck, tugging on them gently as Roman whined quietly (a sound that Virgil never wanted to forget). 

In retaliation, Roman pulled Virgil closer still and bit down on his lower lip gently, making Virgil jump into the touch but not want to let go.

Let go…

He should let go.

Oh, God, he needed to go. 

Virgil pulled away from Roman, his arms falling to his side. Roman did the same. The pair stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks flushed and lips shiny from kissing.

“Virgil-”

“I have to leave.” Virgil whispered quietly, pushing past Roman and walking out of the club and into the cool night air. 

The breeze against his flushed cheeks and sweaty skin felt heavenly but Virgil could barely feel it, too consumed with guilt and love and regret and happiness. 

He began walking towards his car when he heard Roman yelling for him behind him. Virgil didn’t turn around, instead choosing to fumble around looking for his keys. He didn’t know he’d started crying until he saw his tears hit the palm of his hand. 

“Virgil, please! Wait!” Roman ran after him and stopped just a meter away from where Virgil was standing with his back to him. “I-I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what I did.”

Virgil shook his head vigorously, wiping his eyes quickly before turning to face Roman.

“Roman, I cannot do this right now, I have to get home. I have to call…I have to call Landon and  _explain_.” Virgil said, his breath shortening. “I can’t  _do_ this with you right now! I-I can’t do this with you ever! Not again!” 

Roman paused, swallowing thickly.

“What do you mean?” 

Virgil felt hot tears falling down his face in streams. He undoubtedly looked like a mess but he didn’t care. There were more pressing matters at hand.  

“I mean  _this._  Us! I…We broke up! We weren’t  _good_  together! We fought constantly and we-and we have nothing in common.” Virgil exclaimed, “With Landon, it’s  _safe_. We like the same things, we have the same habits, we…we don’t fight…”

“Is that what you want?” Roman asked. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes now too. “A relationship with no passion? Where you don’t have to work? W-what’s keeping you two together other than your so-called shared interests? Are you telling me you’re happier with him than you ever were with me?”

Virgil paused. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to  _do. No. That’s not what I want. I want you._  He wanted to jump into Roman’s arms and never let go. He wanted to kiss Roman until they were both blue in the face. But then he remembered how painful it had been to walk away the first time. 

“Yes.” Virgil whispered, though his voice lacked conviction. “That’s what I’m saying.”

Roman inhaled sharply and swallowed, clenching his fists. He wiped his eyes furiously and nodded before turning and walking back into the club, leaving Virgil alone in the parking lot, his mind swirling with thoughts and the taste of cherry and ginger ale on his lips.

* * *

**_The heart gets slow. We all heal though. You never know to stay or go._ **

* * *

Virgil got home that night exhausted and dazed, his head pounding. His argument with Roman in the parking lot was running through his brain on a continuous loop.

“Hey.”

Virgil jumped at the sound, seeing Landon standing in his living room in his pyjamas.

“Landon, wha…what are you doing here?” 

Landon rubbed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean? You said I could sleepover tonight, remember? My midterm tomorrow?” 

 _Shit._  He’d invited Landon over to stay the night since Virgil’s apartment was closer to the school than his was. This was  _really_ great. 

“Right, I…sorry, I guess I forgot. I’m a little…distracted.” 

Virgil walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, chugging it quickly. 

Landon watched, one eyebrow raised as he walked towards his boyfriend. 

“Something wrong, babe?”

Virgil winced at the pet name, putting the glass down in the sink. He looked over at Landon who was staring at him with those large, inquisitive blue eyes of his. The blue eyes that had drawn Virgil in now just reminded him of how  _unlike_ Roman he was. 

“What do you like about me? A-about us?” Virgil asked, watching as Landon’s eyebrows sprang upwards in surprise.

“What?” 

“What do you like about me?” 

“Is this a test? ‘Cause I don’t-”

“No, it’s not a test, I just…I just wanna know.” Virgil said quietly, “What do you like about me? About this relationship?” 

Landon paused and ran a hand through his short blonde hair–another thing that reminded Virgil of Roman for the wrong reasons.

“I mean…I like…I like you, Virgil. I like that we like so many of the same things and…”

“You can’t think of anything, can you?” 

Landon smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I-I do like you…” He offered lamely, shrugging. “I just can’t think of anything right now…”

“I like you too, Landon, but do you ever think that we’re too… _safe?_ ” Virgil looked down at the dining table when he said that, nibbling on his lower lip. 

Landon took a seat next to him and sighed, nodding slowly. 

“Honestly…yeah. I’ve been thinking that for a while, actually.” He murmured, looking at Virgil with a guilty smile. “I mean being with you is nice but it’s a little-”

“Boring?”

“You said it, not me.” 

Landon and Virgil chuckled together quietly. God, even their  _break up_ was mundane. 

“I kissed someone tonight.” Virgil breathed, looking over at Landon to try and gauge his reaction. He saw surprise on Landon’s face but…little else. “How does that make you…feel?” 

“Well…I-I guess I feel a little sad?” Landon said, furrowing his eyebrows. “But let’s be honest, Virgil, I was kind of a rebound for you, wasn’t I?” 

Virgil smiled guiltily. 

“Yeah, I guess you were…” Virgil admitted softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m really sorry, Lan, I…I really like you and I want to be friends but–”

“I get it. You don’t love me.” Landon shook his head and shrugged, though a calm smile was on his lips. “It’s okay, Virgil.”

They sat there together in silence, letting the nature of their situation wash over them. 

“Do you love this other guy?” Landon asked innocently, resting his chin in his palm. 

 _Do you love this other guy?_ God, what a loaded question, huh? Virgil wracked his brain, trying to find any semblance of doubt or fear but…he came up empty. All he felt was… _love._

“Yes.” Virgil said, laughing tearfully. “I do. I love him.” 

Landon smiled kindly at Virgil and squeezed his hand before standing up.

“Then you should tell him.” 

As Landon turned to grab his things from Virgil’s bedroom, Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him close, kissing his cheek gently. Just once. 

“Thank you, Landon,” Virgil said softly, squeezing Landon’s hand back lightly. “For everything.”

Landon smiled back and shrugged before descending into Virgil’s room to grab his bag. He fiddled on his phone and called an Uber as he walked to the front door. Virgil watched from the couch, feeling lighter than he’d felt in the past month.

“Hey, Virgil?” Virgil looked up when he heard his boy-ex-boyfriends voice coming from the doorway. “Invite me to the wedding, okay?”

Virgil laughed and nodded, sending Landon a thumbs up and watching him leave his apartment. 

* * *

**_It hurts like hell to love this well, but no one falls the way we fell._ **

* * *

Roman glanced at the clock and sighed as his third re-watch of Singin’ in the Rain played in the background. 3:23am. 3 hours since the fateful kiss.

As he stabbed at his pint of half-melted Ben and Jerry’s, he heard the doorbell ring. Roman froze. He hadn’t ordered anything. Nor was he expecting someone. Who could be ringing his doorbell at 3:30am?

He slowly stood up and grabbed an umbrella from his coat closet, brandishing it like a baseball bat as he walked towards the front door. He steeled his nerves as he slowly looked through the peephole, trying not to make a sound.

What Roman saw on the other side made him drop the umbrella. 

Because standing on the other side of the door was Virgil, in the same clothes from earlier that evening. 

Roman swallowed thickly and briskly walked over to the mirror he’d hung up in the hallway and attempted to fix his hair, frowning when it wouldn’t comply. He wiped a bit of cookies and cream off of the side of his mouth and frowned before attempting to un-crumple himself. 

When he reached a level of togetherness he finally thought was acceptable, Roman walked toward his front door once again. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly before opening the door, poking his head out.

“Virgil,” Roman breathed, trying to sound surprised. “I didn’t…I wasn’t expecting you.”

Virgil raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

“So, you’re telling me that you didn’t look through your peephole to check who was here before hastily trying to fix yourself up in that mirror in the hall?” Virgil asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling mischievously. Roman pouted and opened the door wider, allowing Virgil in. 

Roman tried to ignore how his heart was racing and he turned his back on Virgil, walking into his living room and trying to fold up the throw blanket he’d been using while shame-watching old movie musicals and eating copious amounts of ice cream. 

“What are you doing here, Virgil?” He asked, breathing in calmly.  _Keep your expectations low, Roman. He’s probably here to argue with you again._

“I broke up with Landon.” 

Oh. Well, that was certainly unexpected.

Roman turned around and dropped the blanket, letting it crumple to the floor at his feet. 

“You what?”

“I broke up with Landon.” 

Virgil walked towards Roman slowly, inwardly rejoicing when his ex didn’t step back. 

“W-why did you do that?” Roman asked. He felt an almost magnetic force pulling him towards Virgil so he took the tiniest step forward. “After everything you told me…” 

“I was lying earlier at the bar.” Virgil inched forward ever closer. “I don’t want easy or simple. I don’t want someone who agrees with everything I say or…who just goes alone with everything I want to do. I want passion and  _fire_ and romance.”

“O-Oh?” Roman took another step forward. 

They were mere inches apart now, the only thing separating them being the air between them, crackling with electricity and  _heat_.

“Mhm.” Virgil hummed softly, looking down and tentatively reaching out to take hold of Roman’s hand. 

“Well, I hope you…can find those things.” Roman whispered, leaning closer to Virgil. He was a mere hairs-breadth away now. 

“I think I already have.” Virgil murmured before surging forward, capturing Roman’s lips with his own for the second time that night. 

Roman sighed against Virgil’s lips, drinking him in like he was a glass of water in the middle of the dessert. His arms slipped around his waist and he pulled Virgil’s body against his own. Roman felt Virgil’s hands slowly travelling upwards, moving from his forearms to his biceps then to his neck, one hand holding his face tenderly while the other ran itself through his hair. 

They kissed for what felt like hours before pulling away but keeping each other closer than ever, as if afraid to let go. Roman rested his forehead against Virgil’s, panting quietly and leaning in for one more chaste peck. Virgil grinned against Roman’s lips and sighed happily. 

“I…I don’t understand, what changed?” Roman whispered, bring up one hand to cup Virgil’s cheek, as if trying to make sure he was really there. 

“Nothing changed. You’re still dramatic and eccentric and sometimes you’re  _insufferable_  but…I still love you. I love you more than I think I’ll ever love anyone.” Virgil breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Roman begin to kiss down his cheek to his jaw and then to his neck.

“Glad to know you think so highly of me.” Roman griped playfully, nipping at the sensitive skin on Virgil’s skin gently and grinning when a soft moan escaped his lips. He paused his assault on Virgil’s skin for a moment and just buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in slowly. He felt a crick in his neck grow from holding this position but Roman couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“Roman?”

“Yes,  _mi corazón_?”

“Don’t you have something you want to say to me?”

Roman feigned ignorance for a moment, pulling his face away from Virgil’s neck and looking up at the ceiling as if trying to recall something he’d forgotten.

“Hmm…I don’t know, do I? I can’t seem to remember right now…” 

Virgil laughed and smacked Roman’s chest playfully, grinning wider when his ex-ex-boyfriend let out a loud and boisterous laugh. 

“Stop that, you know what I mean!” Virgil said, a blush rising on his cheeks when Roman looked at him once more with a smouldering look in his eyes. “Say it. Or I’ll leave.”

Roman knew Virgil didn’t mean it. He knew he was joking. But he pulled him closer anyway, nuzzling their noses together and smiling. 

“Don’t you dare.” He mumbled, pressing another quick kiss to Virgil’s lips and grinning when Virgil chased his lips when he pulled away. “Okay, I’ll say it…in 3, 2…”

“Roman!”

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is britney i love marianas trench and i love prinxiety anyway here’s wonderwall–also….i know the song is about two people who shouldn’t be together being together anyway even tho they’re unhealthy together so i’m gonna be picky about the lyrics and make sure they suit my narrative bc :) i don’t like angst being unresolved
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated as always! Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
